Chibi 'Merica
by RedRosey10
Summary: While attempting to save Bucky and 107th from the clutches of the Germans, Steve meets an unusual child who takes a liking to him and really seems to love following him around like a duckling. How's a super soldier suppose to react to a child with the strangest hair ever and can only say her name?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Marvel Avengers. They both belong to their respective owners.**

 **Distant Future**

"Now. Go back to your home. To the place where you are suppose to be," Sailor Cosmos raises her staff and sends the Sailor Quartet back to their time period before she too heads back to the ruins she calls home.

Sailor Cosmos surveys the mass destruction before her and, in the midst of it all, stood Sailor Chaos.

"Sailor Cosmos," Sailor Chaos purrs as she calmly strolls to her arch nemesis as if they were old friends. "Where have you been? It has been quite lonely destroying the universe without you stopping me, almost takes the fun out of it... _almost._ "

"Your reign ends here Chaos," Sailor Cosmos states, stern, her eyes shone with hope and determination, she gripped her staff tightly as she stared down the Senshi that eradicated her friends and family.

Sailor Chaos appears startled for a moment before she bursts out cackling which echoes into the nothingness of space, "After all these eons, you challenge me?! What happened to that little coward who fled and abandoned the place she swore to protect? What makes you think that you can defeat me?" Sailor Chaos taunts, fully enjoying the show.

Sailor Cosmos did not share her humour and sliced the air with her staff, posed for an attack, "I am Sailor Cosmos. As a Senshi it is my duty to keep on fighting even when the battle seems lost, even when my allies are deceased, even when all seems bleak, I will fight for a better future. Enough talk, fight me," Sailor Cosmos demands, prepared for a fight to a death.

"How foolish," Sailor Chaos notes, a hint of annoyance underlined in her words, before getting in position, "fine. I was getting tired of keeping you alive, you've outlived your usefulness."

The two summoned their magic and engaged in a fierce battle between darkness and light. Both evenly matched one another, when one attacked the other defended. The two fought long and hard, the battle continued on for what felt like years, when in reality it was simply a few hours.

"Urgh!" Sailor Chaos growls, fed up with all the fighting. "Why won't you die?!" She shrieks, sending another blast of dark energy.

"Because I cannot give up!" Sailor Cosmos announces, remembering Sailor Moon's words, "as long as there is life in my breath, I shall fight for tomorrow." All of a sudden, a bright light exonerates from Sailor Cosmos's body; it was so bright, so warm so she prayed, 'To all the Senshi's whose crystals dissolved within the Cauldron... please lend me your strength.'

Sailor Cosmos prayers were heard and a blinding light pierced from Sailor Chaos's body who shrieked in agony. "What's happening?!" She exclaims in horror and bewilderment as more and more light exits from her body.

"It is the power of all the Senshi's you have slaughtered in your path," Sailor Cosmos informs, calmly, as she watched the demise of Chaos. "You have fused with the Cauldron so their Sailor Crystals live within you, they hear my voice because of this," a pure white light appeared in Sailor Cosmos hands, "this is the power I have received from Sailor Moon. The power to lose everything... the power to save everything... since I cannot vanquish you without dooming life itself, I shall use it to send you in deep slumber so that life will have the chance to prevail."

"Hehehe, can't kill me so you settle for the next best thing?" Sailor Chaos jeers as she slowly faded out, "doesn't matter, it just means my plans are on hold. I must admit that it will be quite annoying if you try to stop me again so best be prepared," Sailor Chaos sings as a dark spear plunges itself deep in Sailor Cosmos abdomen.

"Guh! Ugh!" Sailor Cosmos gasped and groaned as her sensory nerves exploded with pain.

"You won't stop me, Cosmos. I'll be back, but you won't. Bye," Sailor Chaos promises as she enters her elongated slumber.

Sailor Cosmos holds her stomach which was gushing out blood, if she were a normal human, she would bleed out in seconds. Her skin slowly losing colour, making it an unhealthy hue. She heaved out huge breaths of air, attempting to calm herself while trying to heal her wound. Her attempts were fruitless as Sailor Chaos was the stronger one of the two. Black spots started to appear in her vision, her mind went hazy and just when she was about to embrace the darkness, a timid yet powerful voice calls out to her.

"Sailor Cosmos, can you hear my voice?" Sailor Cosmos opened her eyes at a crack, she peered through to see what she believed to be a fairy. The fairy, seeing that the Senshi would not last long quickly explains her appearance, "I am Guardian Cosmos, guardian of the Cosmos Crystal that resides within the Galaxy Cauldron."

"Why... are you... here?" Sailor Cosmos questions, her voice came out so feeble and her lips were quivering as she spoke.

"To save you," Guardian Cosmos replies before offering her dainty little hand, "it was the wish of Sailor Moon when she first defeated Chaos. She worried about what would happen to you so here I am."

"Ha... such benevolence..."

"I shall send you to a far away world for you to recuperate without worry," Guardian Cosmos informs as she uses her powers. Sailor Cosmos wounds were too much for her so she ends up fainting before she could inquire more, but that didn't matter as Guardian Cosmos teleports Sailor Cosmos across the galaxy. "Stay safe, Sailor Cosmos," Guardian Cosmos beseeched, quietly, as she watched Sailor Cosmos form grow smaller.

Little did both know, it wouldn't be Sailor Cosmos who landed on the other side.

 **Forest Outside Austrian Hydra Facility**

A little girl with red hair laid on the ground amongst the scattered leaves and dirt. Ever so slowly, her eyes fluttered open to see a full moon right above her head, she didn't know why, but it felt so soothing like looking an old friend. She languidly sits up before examining her surroundings, she didn't know this forest, she didn't know how she got there and, in fact, she didn't remember who she was.

Realising that she couldn't just sit there, she gets up and skips in one direction, remaining oblivious to the war happening around her and the danger she was in.

 **This was originally going to be a one shot, but then the detail I added... damn you, brain! Let's see where this takes me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forest**

Chibi Chibi climbed over a large log as she continues her journey to nowhere. The trek had been long and frankly she's getting bored so she decided to rest against a tree for a few minutes but then that got boring so she just walked in the opposite direction she came in.

(Crunch!)

Chibi Chibi looked up to see a blond man garbed in a blue and red suit concealing himself behind a tree, peering out at a road as many trucks passed by. He didn't notice Chibi Chibi who was far behind him.

Blond hair, blue eyes... it seems so nostalgic to Chibi Chibi, a ghostly face flashed of a female through her mind. Someone important yet she couldn't remember who or why. Suddenly, the man leaps into the back of the last truck before throwing two of the soldiers out.

He was leaving! Chibi Chibi realised so she started to chase after the truck. She didn't know the man, but since he has blond hair and blue eyes, he must be nice! So she ran after the truck, keeping up with it quite well.

Eventually, the trucks reached a camp, Chibi Chibi managed to jump through the gates before it closed before she carries on following the truck. When she reaches it, she peers into the back only to find it empty, her blond man disappeared.

"Oh," Chibi Chibi whined before looking around, she spots him sneaking around the some tanks before climbing onto a roof of a building and creeping along. She perks up before scampering after him, the only reason she wasn't spotted by Hydra grunts was due to her small stature. She leaps onto the roof unrealistic of what a child her age could do.

 **Facility**

Steve knocks out a guard before raiding the body for the keys.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jones questions, looking up at the grate.

"I'm... Captain America," Steve replies

"I beg your pardon?" Monty queries, his accent revealing he's British.

Steve unlocks all the cells which leads to numerous prisoners pooring out.

"What, are we taking everybody?" Dum Dum questions, eyeing a japanese looking man in an accusing manner.

"I'm from Fresno, Ace," Jim retorts, heatedly, taking out his dog tags to prove his point.

"Pourquoi l'avez-vous amenée?" Dernier accuses, venomously, as he glares down-ur-up, at Steve who was left unnerved. (Why did you bring her?)

"What did he say?" Steve inquires, perplexed.

"He said 'why did you bring her?' Her being the kid," Jones points out the little girl right beside Steve's feet.

"Whoa!" Steve looks down then jumps in shock when he finally notices Chibi Chibi who gives him a big, bright smile. "Who is she?!" He questions, panicking, hands flailing about.

"We thought she was with you," Dum Dum argues.

"Why would I bring a little girl into a war zone?" Steve accuses. That is the last thing he would ever do especially with a girl so young, she's practically a toddler!

"Look at the state of her," Monty points out, referring to her appearance which she could only have gotten in the forest, "she looks like she's just fought off a bear."

True to his words, Chibi Chibi's sailor fuku outfit was caked in mud, her hair was like a jungle, strands splayed out of her odangos, she had scratches all over her face, arms and legs and there was a small cut on her forehead which was slowly bleeding out.

"Looks like she's just been through hell," someone mumbles. Out of nowhere, an alarm goes off startling all the prisoners as they hear thundering footsteps heading their way.

"They're onto us!" Someone hisses.

"Dang it! Do any of you know a Sergeant James Barnes?" Steve nearly demands in desperation.

"There's an isolation ward in the factory but no one's ever come back from it," Monty informs.

"All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find," Steve tells them and was about to run but stopped before pointing to Chibi Chibi, "someone watch over her," he requests before sprinting outta there.

"Let's give 'em hell!" Dum Dum announces and all the soldiers cheer in support.

"Where'd the little girl go?!"

 **Isolation Ward**

"Bucky?" Steve calls out, carefully walking down a hall, he kept glancing into empty rooms for his best friend. He peers up to see Dr Zola staring at him, when the Dr notices, he flees down the hall. Steve was about to give chase when he heard a voice mumbling.

"Sergeant. 32557..."

Steve finds Bucky strapped to a chair and stuck in a trance, repeating his earlier words. "Bucky? Oh, my God," he unties Bucky from the chair which snaps Bucky out of it.

"Is that..." Bucky mumbles staring, not at Steve, but right behind him.

"It's me. It's Steve," Steve assures, sighing in relief as he comforts his friend.

"What? Not you," Bucky snorts then points behind him, "her."

Steve follows Bucky's line of sight to see the same kid that followed him into the base. "You again?! One of the others should have watched over you," Steve chastised the group of soldiers who immediately lost sight of her before picking her up, "why are you here?" He inquires, gently.

"You know her?" Bucky mutters, weirded out by her appearing.

"No, I think she followed me into the base," Steve replies as Chibi Chibi snuggled into his chest.

"Even that's weird, what's a toddler doing in a foreign country and in the centre of an enemy base without ever being spotted? She got off lightly," Bucky points out in suspicion.

"That's true, but it's not like we can leave her here," Steve argues, unknowingly clutching Chibi Chibi tighter.

"That's not what I was suggesting!" Bucky retorts before holding his head which ached from shouting. "Never mind, what's her name?" Bucky inquires, curiously.

"Don't know," Steve replied, slowly, he realised that the girl hasn't said a word at all. He manoeuvres Chibi Chibi and held her in front of him, "hey, what's your name?" Steve asks, gently, smiling as not to scare her though with her reaction to him so far, it wouldn't be possible.

"Chibi!" She responds, cheerfully, kicking ker legs and swinging her arms.

"Huh?" Both men query.

"Chibi Chibi! Chibi Chibi!" She parrots, repeatedly, still hyperactive despite hiking through the forest alone.

"... is that her name or all she can say?" Bucky inquires, perplexed as he watched Chibi Chibi continue parroting the same word.

"Dunno, we'll find out back at base," Steve informs.

Bucky sighs as he glances at Steve before redirecting his gaze to the floor then immediately double takes, "Huk! What happened to you!" Bucky demands when he finally sees Steve's transformation.

"I joined the army," Steve replies, grinning, yanking Bucky up, handing him Chibi Chibi and helped him through the hall.

"Damn miracle workers," Bucky whistles, slightly jealous but was happy for his friend, "is it permanent?"

"So far," Steve replies, looking around a corner for any Hydra agents.

"Would you be willing to share?" Bucky requests, his face dead serious, "if whatever they did made you like that in a few months then imagine what it could do for me."

Steve snorts before chuckling and shaking his head, "Sorry, but it was a one time deal."

"One time deal!" Chibi Chibi echoes.

The count down reached 0 which meant the building started exploding. Steve peered over the edge then quickly pushes himself back before gesturing to a set of stairs leading up so he and Bucky dash right up them. During their escape, they crossed paths with Johann Schmidt and Armin Zola, both whom take notice of Chibi Chibi.

"Captain America bringing a child into battle? How unconventional from a man of your stature," Schmidt comments as he walks down the catwalk, meeting up with Steve, "or perhaps you decided to replace your old shield with something more lucrati-" Schmidt was cut off due to a blast of blue energy smacking him right in the face.

"Herr Schmidt!" Zola yelps.

"Yay!" Steve whipped his head back to see Chibi Chibi holding a Hydra assault rifle, giggling at what she's just done.

Bucky stared at her incredulous before yanking the gun out of her and throwing an accusation at Steve, "You let her have a gun?!"

"No!" Steve retorts at the accusation.

Schmidt pushes himself back to his feet and faces Steve who was left disgusted and perturbed with the way Schmidt's face appeared, the skin not fitting to his face. Bucky, just as disturbed, covered Chibi Chibi's eyes who was left confused, "Chibi?" She tries to pull his hand down from her face.

Schmidt chuckles as he fixes his jaw back into place, "I was not expecting that," he comments before throwing a punch to Steve who blocks it with his shield, a dent appeared on the shield. In the midst of fighting, Steve kicks Schmidt across the catwalk, Dr Zola pulls a lever which makes the catwalk retract both ways from the centre. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" Schmidt yells, ripping the skin off his face.

"I am so glad I'm covering her face," Bucky mentions, still covering Chibi Chibi's eyes, "you don't have one of those, do you?"

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" Schmidt chants as he slowly moves back into an elevator.

"Then how come you're running?" Steve counters, but receives no reply. Steve examines the surroundings and sees the dangers the trio are in, "Come on, let's go up," Steve urges as he rushes up another set of stairs with Bucky, they notice a thin gantry which will them access to the other side.

"You go first," Steve orders and Bucky chooses not to fight since he has Chibi Chibi in his arms.

"Hold on tight," Bucky tells Chibi Chibi as he holds her with one arm and uses his other to keep balance. The gantry slowly starts to slip which leads to Bucky rushing across just before it collapses. Bucky peers down at the falling gantry before staring at Steve in despair. "T-There's gotta be a rope or something," Bucky stammers, looking round for one. Chibi Chibi just looked to him longingly, arms reaching out to Steve, she was whimpering.

"Just go! Get out of here!" Steve demands, seeing no other choice.

"No! Not without you!" Bucky retorts with so much fervour.

"Nooo! Come! Come, please!" Chibi Chibi begs, tears streaming down her cheeks, struggling in Bucky's arms. Steve couldn't stand to see her in such a state even though he barely knew her. He bent a stray piece of metal before taking a running leap to the other side.

 **If it isn't obvious, I'm using manga Chibi Chibi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forest**

The troops trudge through the mud and the forest with their remaining strength which wasn't much. The journey back to camp was in complete silence except for the singing of Chibi Chibi who was bursting with unknown energy.

"Chibi Chibi, Chi-Chibi, Chibi Chibi~" Chibi Chibi kicked her legs back and forth, oblivious to the exhaustive aura of the rest of the soldiers behind her. She was sitting on Steve's shoulder so it wasn't difficult to say to she was loving it.

It wasn't long till the entrance of the camp came into view which gave the rest of the soldiers enough hope and energy to trek on through. A large crowd of soldiers were waiting for their allies to return, the soldiers gleeful and prideful grins turn to small frowns of confusion due to the abnormal weapons the ex-prisoners were holding. They continued their march until Steve halts right in front of Colonel Philips and salutes.

"Some of these men need medical attention," Steve informs, back straight and tone respectful, "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

"That won't be necessary," Colonel Philips responds, giving Steve a curt nod of respect.

"Yes, sir."

Colonel Philips turns away from Steve and starts to walk away, he notices Peggy and says, "Faith, huh?"

"You're late," Peggy chastised, trying to keep the relief out of her voice and face.

Steve brings out the transponder she gave him and held it up to reveal it to be broken, "Couldn't call my ride," he tells her.

"Call my ride! Call my ride!" Chibi Chibi echoed which was then when Peggy finally noticed her.

"Where on earth did you find a little girl?" Peggy questions in disbelief, her eyes uncharacteristically wide over the absurdity of the situation.

"Found her at the facility, I think she followed me in," Steve replies and before Peggy could start scolding him, he adds, "just for the record, I didn't notice her until the others pointed her out when I was breaking them out. I wouldn't ever put a child in danger."

"I know you wouldn't," Peggy assures before gesturing for him to follow her, "we need to get her medical attention." Steve nods before following Peggy, Chibi Chibi looks down then at Bucky who was chatting with another soldier and decides to call him over.

"Bucky!" Chibi Chibi cupped her hands around her mouth to call him over then waves for him to come so he jogs over.

"What? Bored of me already?" Bucky jokes to Steve as he slows to a walk.

"No, I'm just heading to have her check by a medic," Steve informs, chuckling, but secretly hoping he didn't hurt his best friend's feelings.

"Great, I'm curious 'bout her too," Bucky reveals.

 **Medic Tent**

The trio of adults waited as the doctor examined and treated Chibi Chibi. Soon all her scratches were disinfected and bandaged, her whole arms, legs and forehead were bandaged almost giving her the appearance of a mummy, but this didn't deter her happiness.

"Looks like Halloween came late," Bucky snorts, referring to Chibi Chibi's state.

"Halloween late!" Chibi Chibi reiterates, happily.

"Doctor, do you know why she speaks like that? When I asked her name, she kept replying with 'chibi' then later parrots us randomly," Steve informs.

"I believe she may be suffering from Broca's Expressive Aphasia which is the loss of the ability to understand speech or communicate using language," the doctor explains before going into further detail, "symptoms include poor grammar, difficulty in forming complete sentences, omitting certain words and other factors. In some cases, a person can only say one word."

"What caused her to develop this?" Peggy inquires, disturbed. She wasn't the only one, Steve and Bucky felt sorry for Chibi Chibi, if she never recovers then how will she communicate with her friends in the future? She'll be so lonely, no one will ever be able understand her.

"In her case, a severe blow to the head, she has quite the nasty bump on the back of her head," the doctor informs as he writes down his report before putting on a stethoscope, "I'll need to check her heartbeat before you can take her," the doctor lifts up her shirt and freezes at what he saw.

"Doc?" Bucky questions before he, too, saw what the doctor did. There was a large stab wound that covered her entire abdomen, it looked fresh and recently started to heal.

"What kind of sicko would stab a 3 year old?!" The doctor explodes in rage, "a wound like that could cause a fully grown man to bleed out in minutes! Imagine a child!"

Steve clenched his fist so tight it left crescent shapes on his palm, he just couldn't believe that someone would make a child suffer in such a way. If she hadn't had followed him then she would still be running around lost in the forest, he didn't even notice her trailing him. She could've died all alone without anyone ever realising. Steve took in a deep breath before exhaling to soothe his anger, he then kneels down to Chibi Chibi's level and takes her hands, stroking the back of them, "Chibi Chibi, do you have a home?" Steve asks, gently.

"Home?" Chibi Chibi echoes in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, a home, with your parents," Steve adds. Her parents were most suspicious, but Steve didn't want to believe that a couple could do that to their daughter, especially one so sweet and innocent. She could have been kidnapped.

"Parents," Chibi Chibi stared down at the ground when the realisation hits her, "can't remember. Chibi Chibi has no one. Chibi Chibi is alone."

"Amnesia," the doctor realises.

"I'll attempt to find an orphanage to house her," Peggy tells them.

"No!" Chibi Chibi whined, shaking her head wildly as she tugged Steve's sleeve, "wanna stay! With Steve!"

"With me?" Steve questions, hesitantly. As much as Steve wanted to, he couldn't take care of her. They're in a middle of a devastating war and he's Captain America, he needs to be out on the front lines and he can't have any distractions. Chibi Chibi nods her head at his question, small tears pooling around her eyes which she refused to let fall. Steve knew she couldn't stay with him, "I'm sorry, but you can't stay with me," he tells her softly but it doesn't lessen the impact it had on her. The wobble on her lips became more pronounced and tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"D-Don't cry!" Steve begged, panicking before looking to Peggy and Bucky for help. Luckily, the former knew what to do rather than the latter. Peggy knelt down and wiped Chibi Chibi's tears away with a handkerchief.

"Don't cry now," Peggy request, softly, "you need not worry, we'll come and visit you whenever we can." Chibi Chibi gives no reply but holds up her pinky for Peggy to promise, Peggy stares at it for a second before smiling gingerly and linking her pinky with Chibi Chibi's. Chibi Chibi look to Steve with the same pinky held up then to Bucky.

"Me too? Alright," Bucky links his pinky with her after Steve and Chibi Chibi immediately perks up. A huge grin grows on her face revealing her pearly white teeth, making the trio just as happy.

A strange noise garners everyone's attention before peering down at Chibi Chibi who was holding her stomach in fascination and awe.

"Looks like the little tyke is hungry," Bucky responds before picking up Chibi Chibi, grinning joyfully at how she squealed in excitement at being carried, before placing her on his shoulders. "Let's get this little lady some food," Bucky suggests, unknowingly setting off something deep within her, something they may well soon regret or just find completely entertaining.

"Food! Food! Food!" Chibi Chibi continuously chants, vigorously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cafeteria**

There was a large mass of soldiers sitting at a cluster of rectangular tables for dinner, there should be bustling laughter, incessant chatter, joyful singing and cheering at the success of today's events, but there was only silence as everyone gawked at the little girl who had the stomach of 10 men.

Chibi Chibi had just finished her 5th bowl of stew and was stuffing her cheeks with bread. The only ones left unfazed was Steve and Bucky, the latter more amused than shocked.

"How could something so small have such a big appetite?" Bucky inquires, chuckling.

Steve doesn't appear to hear or just ignores the remark as he wipes away food stuck on Chibi Chibi's cheeks. "Don't spill your food," he chastised as if he were her father.

"That is enough for her anyway," Peggy intervenes, picking Chibi Chibi up and placing the toddler in her arms. Chibi Chibi was not happy and expressed her discontent by flailing her arms and legs, demanding more food.

"Food! Food! Food!"

Unfortunately for her, Peggy isn't deterred by her behaviour in the slightest instead pressed her lips tightly together into a thin line to prevent herself from laughing as she scolds Chibi Chibi firmly, "Stop throwing a tantrum. Honestly, it is a miracle itself that you managed to eat so much without gaining a stomach ache. You should quit while you are ahead."

Chibi Chibi whined before letting her arms and legs droop down which makes it easy for Peggy to carry her.

"Where are you taking her?" Steve inquires, curiously.

"How could you have forgotten already?" Peggy asks him in exasperation, "remember, I am in charge of finding a place to house her."

"Already?" Steve frowns not wanting to be separated from her at this moment.

"Colonel Philips ordered that I find her a home immediately so there will be no distractions later." Peggy carried Chibi Chibi away who was whining the whole way, staring longingly at Steve who also stared back.

"You going to be okay?" Bucky inquires his eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, it's for the best," Steve replies throwing his fork down. "I wonder why she's so attached to me though."

"One of the great wonders of the universe," Bucky jokes after taking a sip of water.

 **With Peggy and Chibi Chibi**

Peggy buckled Chibi Chibi securely in the car before driving off to buy her basic necessities like clothes, toiletries and some food for the journey then drives all the way to the countryside.

It wasn't long till they reached the countryside, Peggy parked right outside the village hall then swiftly gets out of the car alongside Chibi Chibi. Peggy gets out Chibi's single luggage bag then held out her other hand for Chibi Chibi to take and they both stroll into the hall.

There was only a small cluster of children left, they all appeared despondent with their situation. Some of the younger children were in tears or were already bawling, those with older siblings failed to calm the crying children due to their own frazzled nerves.

One officer was attempting to appease some of the children though failing while the other officer just ignored the children in favour of reading the paper, he appeared disgruntled that he was stuck waiting for more foster carers. He glanced up when he heard the clicking of Peggy's heels.

He pushed himself off the chair and stood upright immediately, he tugged the collar of his jacket and fixed his cap. "Who will you be taking Ma'am?" He inquires, respectfully.

"No one. I'm here to drop her off," Peggy replies curtly. The officer appears baffled but Peggy pays him no attention and instead kneels down to speak to Chibi Chibi. "This is where we say goodbye. Make sure you behave for your host family-"

"Oh my word, that little girl is absolutely adorable!" A woman garbed in fine clothing and adorned with expensive jewellery squeals shoving Peggy away as she yanks a stunned Chibi Chibi into the air. Peggy stumbles but immediately regains footing, she then stares incredulously at the woman who was cooing over Chibi Chibi. "Honey, I want this one," the woman demands hotly as she holds Chibi Chibi at arm's length while examining her.

"Yes, yes dear. Whatever you want," her husband agrees unenthusiastically as he sluggishly strolled around the hall though his gaze kept lingering towards the door.

The woman glanced back at Peggy and opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Peggy's attire. An army uniform complete with medals and badges. No ring on her finger. The woman smirks condescending Peggy who chose to do a man's job rather than a woman's job which is being a subservient wife.

"Thank you, my husband and I can take it from here. Give the bag to him," the woman orders snobbishly with her nose in the air.

Peggy pressed her lips into a thin line while narrowing her eyes in distaste but she held her tongue back, "Yes, of course."

"Thank you," the man says snatching the bag from her grip while staring at his watch. "Honey, let's go," the husband urges tapping his foot impatiently when his wife disagreed.

"Just a moment, dear," his wife request before placing Chibi Chibi on a desk and sharply commanding that she stay standing still while unwrapping her bandages.

Peggy, whose eyes were wide open with shock and horror, instantly sprung into action by seizing the woman's wrist which prevented her doing any more damage, "What on earth do you think you are doing?" Peggy exclaimed, her tone was firm and calm but the sharp intakes of breath indicate the anger she was suppressing.

"I'm taking off those silly little bandages. How else am I going to decide the perfect little outfit for her if these things are in the way?" The woman replies as she tried to yank her wrist away but found it impossible to release herself from Peggy's grip. "Let go of me!" The woman was absolutely disgusted that Peggy was touching her.

"I cannot," Peggy asserts unflinchingly, "you pose a threat to this child. If you had the slightest bit of common sense then you would understand those bandages were placed on her because she is injured. Under no circumstances should you have removed them especially without knowing the full extent of her injuries."

"Let go of my wife!" The man yells, his face flushed deeply with anger. "Who do you think you are?"

Just before Peggy could retort a sarcastic reply, the kinder officer intervenes, "Um, sir, I'm sure she means no disrespect but your wife was unbandaging a child which is very dangerous. What would you have done if she started to bleed out?"

The man mulled this over and just as he was about to reply, the other officer, who preferred ignoring the children, intervened, "Besides do you really want a Jap kid?"

Reactions were instantaneous, "What?! Honey, don't touch that child! It belongs to those filthy beasts!" The husbands exclaim seizing his wife's wrist then grabs the bag of a random child who quickly follows after the couple.

"Called it," the bored officer says before focusing back onto the paper.

"Ma'am, I don't think it would be a good idea for her to be here," the kinder officer advises nervously, "it's not just adults who'll have adults problem with her but the children as well. They'll probably mistreat her since they've been separated from their parents due to the war with the German, Russians and the Japanese."

"I suppose you're right," Peggy acknowledges understanding his point, she glanced towards the row of children who glared at Chibi Chibi with Fury and detest. She picks up Chibi Chibi's bag and strolls closer to the desk where the toddler was still standing, staring out the door where the weird couple had just left. Chibi Chibi looked up at Peggy when she heard the latter's heel click closer and tilted her head to the side in confusion. Peggy bent down slightly and pets Chibi Chibi's hair, "Looks like you can't stay here without putting yourself in danger. How about you come home with me?"

"Home!" Chibi Chibi cheered punching the air in excitement. Peggy smiles at her excitement and picks her up in her arms. Steve will definitely be happy to see Chibi Chibi once again, the same thing can't be said for her boss.

 **Finally, I had to write a ton of different versions of this chapter before I could finally come up with something that I would like. Mostly I was studying Wikia and different websites to ensure accuracy. Sorry for the lateness.**


End file.
